Like waves, we crash into the shore and die
by Yukichi-San
Summary: Kagome pregnant and whats this a little girl who has a cute outsid but perverted inside. rr


Inuyasha- ::scratching at a door::  
  
Kagome- Inuyasha.::sigh:: Just go away.  
  
Kouga- Yeah dog boy. Leave my women alone.  
  
Kagome- You too Kouga.  
  
Kouga- Nani?  
  
Inuyasha- She's not gonna come out before the baby does.  
  
Kouga- What did you say? Did you get her pregnant again?  
  
Inuyasha- ::scratches head:: Nothing.Nothing.  
  
Yukichi_chan- ::pops up behind Kouga. Then starts moving hands from side to side and singing:: You only see air. Don't be silly I love you very much. Dunt dunt dunt. I guess I shouldn't touch. ::Starts to giggle innocently:: He he he ::tilts head to the side and puts her hand to her mouth::  
  
Miroku- What the hell was that? ::Miroku poked his head out of kitchen::  
  
Sango- Was it the Yukichi-chan again? ::From the kitchen, which was where Miroku and herself were making dinner::  
  
Kouga- ::eye twitches, while his back is pushed against the wall:: Who.who are you? Answer me. Who are you?  
  
Yukichi_chan- ::tilts head to the side questioning him:: I'm the author Kouga-kun.  
  
Kouga- Author??? There's an author?  
  
Inuyasha- You're very slow.  
  
Kouga- Shut up dog boy.  
  
Kagome- //if those two start to fight here all hell will break loose// Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha- Yes Kagome. ::Momentarily stops choking Kouga::  
  
Kagome- Sit.//I'm sorry, but I can't let myself hurt all of you when I'm like this.I don't even make sense with myself sometimes//  
  
::THUD::  
  
Inuyasha- Damn beads.  
  
Kouga- That is another of your many flaws Inuyasha. Haha..::was cut off by Inuyasha's hands wrapping around his throat::  
  
Inuyasha- Don't even try escaping weakling.  
  
Kouga- Air.Can't breath.::tries to pull Inuyasha's hands away from his throat::  
  
Yukichi_chan- Inuyasha be a bad boy. He go to sleep Mr. Frying Pan. ::pulls out her trusty friend Mr. Frying Pan and hits Inuyasha aside the head:: I think you hit him too hard.  
  
Mr. Frying Pan- ........//What does she think I am a Frying Pan//  
  
Yukichi_chan- Be that way. ::punches Mr. Frying Pan leaving a big dent in the middle along with the other one that had been left there by Inuyasha's head. The strange thing was that her hand wasn't hurt::  
  
Mr. Frying Pan- ........//Now why did you go and do that? Ow. I think she hit me in the nuts//  
  
(a/n That has gotta hurt. But I wouldn't know because I'm not a guy. He he. I feel sorry for all of you dumb asses who are reading this fic and are guys. I hope you know who you are because I don't)  
  
Kouga- //Now that was close//  
  
Miroku- What just happened?  
  
Kagome- ::opens door to her bedroom and looks at the unconscious figure of Inuyasha on the floor:: You know what?  
  
Kouga- What?  
  
Kagome- he looks so innocent when he is asleep  
  
Miroku- Only you can see the actual innocence in him.  
  
Kagome- ::sweatdrop:: Yep!  
  
Inuyasha- Innocence? What is this innocence?  
  
Yukichi_chan- Something you no know about.  
  
Kouga- Meaning?  
  
Yukichi_chan- Yo no nice to peoples beside Kagome-chan, your pack, and Sango-chan. Well not completely nice.  
  
Kouga- You saying that I don't treat my friends nicely.  
  
Yukichi_chan- Not at all.  
  
Kagome- See you later. ::had dragged Inuyasha to the couch and had now gotten back to her door::  
  
Kouga- Don't leave me out her by myself. ::pleads. Trying to give the famous bubbly eyes that didn't look right on::  
  
Yukichi_chan- Scary! Kagome-chan he scares me! ::runs behind Kagome looking for protection::  
  
Kagome- You scarred her Kouga-kun. Apologize.  
  
Kouga- Why should I?  
  
Yukichi_chan- ::starts to cry::  
  
Kouga- Anything, but that!  
  
Kagome- Then apologize.  
  
Kouga- Gomen nasai. Now shut the fuck up.  
  
Kagome- Kouga-kun! ::takes the dented Mr. Frying Pan and hits Kouga on the head::  
  
Yukichi_chan- ::stops crying:: He he.  
  
Miroku- I think she likes that. Do it again.  
  
Kagome- ::hits Kouga on the head again:: Hey. This relieves a lot of stress. I should do it more often.  
  
Yukichi_chan- He he. Kouga-kun get hit on the head with Mr. Frying Pan.  
  
Kouga- ::shacks head:: Hey. That hurt.  
  
Kagome- Shut up. ::hits him on the head once again:: Let's go help Sango and Miroku make dinner.  
  
Yukichi_chan- Okey! ::giggles as she purposefully steps on Kouga's now unconscious body making him groan.:: We go make food for din-din.  
  
::Both of them walk down the hallway letting Kouga "sleep" singing to fukai mori. When they came near the kitchen they heard some "noises"::  
  
Yukichi_chan- What they doing Kagome-chan?  
  
Kagome- ::Pulls Yukichi_chan away from the kitchen doorway and into the sunroom:: They.are.uh.doing.  
  
Yukichi_chan- Are they doing what you and Inu-kun did last night?  
  
Kagome- How much did you see?  
  
Yukichi_chan- I saw Inu-chan on top of you, sucking on you, and "thrusting" himself into you as he said.  
  
Kagome- Don't ever repeat that.  
  
Yukichi_chan- Then you said that you wanted you wanted some action,.::goes on saying things that they had done to each other and ticking them off on her fingers::  
  
Kagome- Okay. ::sweatdrop:: That's enough. Lets go see if dinner is ready yet? And promise me you won't repeat those words.  
  
Yukichi_chan- Food! Me like food! Me say yes to your promise. ::skips back into the kitchen where Sango and Miroku were blushing a deep scarlet:: Why you two blushing. Did you fuck each other?  
  
Sango- Where did you hear that word?  
  
Yukichi_chan- When Inu-kun and Kagome-chan made noises last night.  
  
Kagome- You don't have to say that. ::covers Yukichi_chan's mouth with her hand::  
  
Miroku- No. It's okay go on. ::pinches Kagome's hand making her let go:: Please tell everything that you heard.  
  
Kagome- I don't think you should.  
  
Sango- Don't be silly Kagome-chan it can't be that bad.  
  
Kagome- Uh. I think you're wrong there.  
  
Miroku- Would you two stop chatting and lets hear what the girl has to say.  
  
Yukichi_chan- But I promise Kagome-chan I won't tell what I said to her.  
  
Miroku- ::whispers:: Promises are meant to be broken.  
  
Yukichi_chan- They are?  
  
Sango- Of course.  
  
Kagome- Guys I think it's time for dinner. ::She then grabs Yukichi_chan's shoulders and turns her away from Miroku and Sango::  
  
Miroku- We're ordering out. Now if you'll excuse us.  
  
::Sango takes Kagome by the shoulder's and leads her into the hallway where a auditable slam, which was Kagome being pushed into the shoe closet. Then a lot of pounding and screaming could be heard::  
  
Yukichi_chan- What happening to Kagome-chan?  
  
Miroku- Uh.She is going to her room.  
  
::More pounding as Sango comes back into the room::  
  
Sango- Lets go into the sunroom where we can talk privately.  
  
Yukichi_chan- Okey. Just tell me that you two won't start having fun with each other.  
  
Sango- Uh.sure.  
  
Miroku- ::snaps figures:: Why do I never get to have fun.  
  
Sango- ::whispers in his ear:: You will later.  
  
Miroku- Okay. Now lets get this over with so I can get.to.my.work.tonight. ::He then started to blush scarlet once again::  
  
Yukichi_chan- why you blush so much? 


End file.
